The present invention is related to a pulverizer, and more particularly to a pulverizer device having the capability to receive material in a slurry condition such as drill cuttings from a wellbore and to break the material down to a reduced particle size for further use such as by reinjection of the refined cuttings down a wellbore.
The disposal of drill cuttings has been a longstanding problem in the field of well drilling and this problem has recently received attention due to increased concern regarding the environment. Offshore drilling operations, in particular, are problematic because the transport of the cuttings to a landfill or a shore-based processing system is required.
One solution to this problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,109,933 and 5,129,469. The prior art system for disposing of drill cuttings as described in these patents involves mixing the cuttings with a carrier liquid such as water, and reducing the size of the cuttings in a pump having an impeller of a backward swept blade type to form a slurry of the particles and the carrier liquid for injection into a well for disposal.
Other types of pulverizers and material breaking machinery are described, for example, in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 310,940 to Gould; 315,064 to Pratt; 345,408 to Birge; 359,630 to Pratt; 666,404 to Wurster; 2,049,920 to McNitt; 3,927,840 to Nash; 3,931,936 to Petry et al.; and 4,947,906 to Schroeder.